I Find It Hard To Say
by SakuraLilies
Summary: This is my first yaoi so plz go easy on me one shot


"Well...you have to be in the mood." I chewed my lower lip in fascination, my gaze following the couture of his muscular torso hidden beneath his uniform shirt. His biceps flexed as he returned to his original position.

"Well, put me in the mood."

**I Find It Hard To Say**

**: Chapter 1:**

I found myself staring shamelessly at him again.

My cheeks tinted a rose color, trying to distract myself from gazing passionately at the mass of spikes of the back of his head. My lust for him was apparent; if only he would free me of this sinful temptation. The muscles of his back twitched slightly, gaining my full attention once more as I clasped my hands together tightly. He was an Adonis.

A beautiful creature I had to have.

My tongue swept out over my bottom lip as I watched him chew the end of his pencil as if he was in deep thought.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Just thinking of his name made my knees tremble in delight. I rested my chin in the palm of my hand, my torso leaning forward to have a better view of my love. The bulge between my legs was becoming a bit uncomfortable as I shifted, spreading them further apart. My azure gaze shifted to Kakashi sensei as he began reading another paragraph of translation fluently.

Snapping my eyes shut, my free hand crept to the uncomfortable bulge teasing me. Rubbing it gently, I inhaled sharply as it grew more painful not to let free. I was a man and yet here I was becoming undeniably horny for another man. I was indeed a shameful man. Heat flushed my face as I began rubbing at a faster pace, wanting to get rid of this pent up frustration.

"Naruto, could you finish the translation starting at paragraph eighteen?"

My head snapped at the sound of my name, my hand removed from my retreating erection.

"Sir?"

"Finish the translation."

I rose abruptly, fishing through the book for the right page and paragraph. Finally finding the right page, I cleared my throat, my eyes peaking over to Sasuke before I began. I could feel heavy stares on me as I stumbled through the twelve sentence translation, my cheeks reddening as Kakashi cut me off.

"It's very obvious you didn't study Naruto, maybe you should spend less time staring at Sasuke and more time learning the translations. I'll forgive you this time since there were little mistakes."

I took my seat without complain, as I usually did, tilting my head from the cold glare of the gorgeous Uchiha. I didn't want him to see the desire I harbored in the depts of my blue eyes for him.

"Naruto."

But I couldn't ignore the sexiness of his deep voice calling out to me. Peering up to him from my crossed arms, I acted as if I were annoyed with him.

"What teme?"

"We need to talk. Meet me in the locker room after the bell."

"No way bastard, I have date with Hinata and a bowl of ramen."

"Well skip it asshole, I have a…problem I need to discuss with you."

He was cute when he fidgeted, I reasoned, hiding my flushed face from his piercing stare. My face was hidden in between my crossed arms as I listened closely to his steady breathing, my stomach churning as his elbows rested against my desk top. His upper body was turned slightly in my direction as he awaited my reply, those lifeless eyes glaring down to my skull. I could feel my penis rising to attention as his fist lightly tapped at the back of my head.

"Naruto-bastard."

"Fine teme, make it quick."

My voice was muffled by the sleeve of my uniform shirt, my tanned fingers combing through my messy blonde hair as I tried to ignore the way he was gazing at me. My eyes quickly got a glimpse of those delicious full lips of his before regretfully pulling my eyes back up to meet his.

"Why do you need to talk to me anyways, aren't you and Gaara better friends than me and you are? Last time I check you couldn't stand the sight of me."

He biffed me below the chin lightly, a condescending smirk lacing his mouth. Warmth rushed to the place he touched me, my hand soon following suit as I narrowed my gaze on him. I tried to control my emotions as I leaned back in my chair, crossing my arms as I gave of the impression of the normal "obnoxious" Naruto. He chuckled, ruffling his dark tresses as he shifted in his seat to be more comfortable.

"Some things I can't talk about with Gaara. Some things I need your advice on, no matter how much of a baka you are."

That brought a smile to my lips, my hand covering my face to hide the blush that was slowly creeping up my neck. It became a habit to take on the actions of a girl since so many people assumed that I was one, my free hand scratching at the three whiskers tattooed on both my left and right cheek.

The bell chimed, making my heart pound as everyone stood, bowed and began gathering their things. This was my chance to be alone with Sasuke and talk about whatever he needed help with. I suddenly became nervous, glancing up to watch as he slung his bag over his broad shoulder with ease. After gathering my stuff I stood off to the side as females from our neighboring class, 2-b, began flocking in Sasuke's direction. Each girl captivated his attention with something different, either her large breasts or skirt that was hiked up three or four inches higher than it should have been.

Red hot jealousy burned my core as I watched as a pink haired beauty smothered _my_ Sasuke with kisses. I wanted nothing more than to yank Sakura Haruno from pressing her large desirable breasts against him. But I couldn't, because he belonged to her.

Yes I was attracted to Sakura but not in the same way I was attracted to Sasuke. I wanted to fuck both of them senselessly, but, I wanted Sasuke's mind, body, and soul.

I wanted him to complete me.

Making my exit after the girls left, I realized Sasuke and I were the only two left in the locker room switching shoes. Striding over to my locker, I opened it, expecting three of four pairs of women's underwear cluttering the cramped space. My eyes widened, only seeing my shoes this time. I knew girls found both Sasuke and I attractive and tried any maneuver to trap us. Most times they tried to bribe us into having sex with them and most times they didn't have to. Other times all me had to do was give a little oral and they'd leave us be. Now I was finding it harder to keep up my reputation of fucking girls just for the pleasurable relief. Reaching into the small locker, my index and middle finger hooked onto the back of both my shoes as I began pulling them out my locker, glancing over to the bent Uchiha who was doing the same.

"Now what is it that you want teme?"

"I need your help…with sex."

He stood, sliding his feet into his shoes as he placed his school slippers into the locker.

"What?"

My shoes slipped from my grasp, gazing in bewilderment and embarrassment at Sasuke. My whole face was flushed as my heart pounded heavily against my rib cage. I was pretty sure he could hear how my steady breathing turned into short puffs. Sasuke didn't seem to notice my sudden change, his fingers working at loosening his tie. Glancing at me over his shoulder, he spoke. "Don't make me repeat myself idiot."

"I can't help you with that. Sex is supposed to be something special, natural, that you share with someone you love. Something that you can share with Sakura-chan."

"With Sakura? She doesn't even look at me as if she loves me," He sighed briefly, shutting his locker as he sat his book bag on the bench. "I don't know what I'm talking about. All I know is that even though I've had sex with almost every girl in the tennis and drama club I still don't really know how to satisfy a woman," He glanced over to me. "I don't know how to satisfy _Sakura_."

"Like I said Uchiha, sex is sex unless you share it with someone special. Someone that you would want to make memories with."

He seemed to be mulling over what I said, his dark eyes piercing through my soul. His pale fingers combed through his mass of dark hair, making my mouth water. My fingers began to itch within the pockets of my slacks, my blue eyes darkening with lust as he parted his full lips.

I wanted him at that exact moment, but, couldn't have him.

"Since you know so much about sex, teach me."

"What do you mean _teach you_?"

He settled down onto the bench, unbuttoning his blazer as he made himself comfortable. My eyes followed the trail his fingers started, wanting those pale fingers in my mouth at that moment. My tongue moistened my dry lips, my gaze dipping to his crotch. His muscular legs were spread apart as leaned onto his knees as he clasped his hands together.

"I mean exactly what I said. You must've been good enough to take Hinata's virginity."

"I can't just teach you, I'd have to…show…you."

I watched for his expression, my stomach churning as his clasped hands covered the lower half of his face. His gaze cut right through me, my eyes glaring in envy at the silk blue tie that belonged to Sakura. When couples get together, often times they exchange ties to let the opposing sex know they're taken. Most time females don't care when it comes to me and Sasuke though.

His eyes suddenly met mine, no emotions held in their depths.

"Fine by me; as long as we establish here and now that nothing beyond teaching will be going on."

That cheshire smirk returned to his lips, his fingers toying with the handmade bracelets Sakura had made for him as anniversary gifts. His unkempt hair intensified his already growing sex appeal, I noticed, as I slid into my loafers. I then began to undo my silk blue tie that belonged to Hinata, suddenly becoming unbearably hot in the presence of my lover. How long would he keep taunting me like this?

"Well…you have to be in the mood."

Sasuke grunted, shrugging out of his blazer altogether. I chewed my lower lip in fascination, my gaze following the couture of his muscular upper body hidden beneath his uniform shirt. His biceps flexed as he returned to his original position of leaning his elbows onto his knees.

"Well, get me in the mood."

My throat dried up as my blue eyes filled with confusion. This is the moment that I had been waiting for ever since we were children and I finally was getting the chance to act on my feelings, even if it was only for a short time. His eyes were watching me, teasing me with how seductive he could be. I took a couple of hesitant steps in his direction, seeing that he was serious about this, deciding to brave it out and walk all the way over to him.

"Sasuke..."

" I'm all yours Naruto-kun."


End file.
